Ijudski
by Suncet
Summary: No tiene la suficiente voluntad para luchar, y librarse de aquel círculo vicioso que los embarga y seduce.
1. lijenost

No debería estar escribiendo esto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Daiki, debería ser algo mejor. Lo retorcido de mi mente me ganó el juego. Lo siento.

Para, **Rooss** , mi waifu porque fue por ella que me decidí a escribir esto; aunque sea una atrocidad.

Mi pequeño monstruo **amorfo**.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

Este escrito forma parte del V Evento del grupo en Facebook AokiLovers~ **"Pecados Capitales"**.

* * *

 **Ijudski**

 _Capitulo primero: **Lijenost**_

 **.**

"…demonios susurran a sus oídos los más afables secretos que liberan sus ansias humanas; la puerta de sus oscuros deseos es abierta hasta consumir sus almas."

 **.**

 _La pereza que lo consume todo._

No tiene la suficiente voluntad para luchar, para moverse y librarse de aquel círculo vicioso que los embarga y seduce. Las fuerzas le han abandonado al igual que la capacidad de raciocinio, no puede pensar en nada más que no sea en él.

En él y la necesidad tortuosa de pertenecer a su lado, de entregarle cada gramo de su ser; ha abandonado su espléndida vida por _amor_ a Daiki, porque por el moreno conocería los infiernos y se quemaría en él. La pereza lo embarga al estar confinado en aquella pétrea habitación, porque en eso se han convertidos sus días, en nada más que esperar por el instante en el que la vieja portezuela se abra y el moreno aparezca.

Los músculos le hormiguean por llevar tanto tiempo sin moverse, la muñeca le escoce por el constante roce de la soga y el sueño le vence a cada segundo. Parpadea tratando de alejar la somnolencia pero el adormecimiento puede más, sus ojos se cierran lentamente hasta probar los placeres de la inconciencia.

Cambió su libertad por estar a su lado.

* * *

 **Ijudski:** En Bosnio, se traduce como "Humano". Me pareció un buen título para algo que _intenta_ explorar la psique oscura que hay en cada humano.

 **Lijenost:** En Bosnio, se traduce como "Pereza". El pecado cápital que intenté expresar aquí.

Mi pequeño monstruo **sin forma** tiene siete partes, se irán subiendo a lo largo del día.

 **¿Review?**


	2. Tvoj

**Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

Este escrito forma parte del V Evento del grupo en Facebook AokiLovers~ **"Pecados Capitales"**.

* * *

 **Ijudski**

 _Capitulo segundo:_ **Tvoj**

 _Capitulo segundo._

 **.**

 _Aquel que más posee, más miedo tiene de perderlo.*_

… _La avaricia es el miedo a no tener nada._

El ferviente y cruel deseo de hacerlo suyo, completamente suyo y de no compartirlo con nadie le están desquiciando. Cada día tiene una enorme necesidad de recordarle que le pertenece, que no habrá nadie más en su vida que no sea él.

Mientras recorre su cuerpo y besas sus tibios labios, siente que lo tiene todo pero aun no le basta, ¡quiere más, mucho más! Quiere todo lo que provenga del rubio; quiere su amor, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus gemidos… quiere hasta su último aliento.

Y en cada beso le roba el aliento, se funden el alma y se enlazan. No hay nadie más que ellos y su necesidad de consumirse hasta no dejar nada.

* * *

 **Tvoj:** En Bosnio, se traduce como "suyo". El ser humano y su sentido de pertenencia a todo lo que lo rodea.

 ***** Frase de Leonardo da Vinci

 _ **¿Review?**_


	3. Zavist

**Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

Este escrito forma parte del V Evento del grupo en Facebook AokiLovers~ **"Pecados Capitales"**.

* * *

 **Ijudski**

 _Capitulo segundo:_ _ **Zavist**_

 **.**

 _La envidia de los hombres muestran cuán desdichados se sienten*_

 **.**

Siente el amargo sabor de la bilis en la boca, envidia le corroe por dentro y sólo pude mirar molesto como las mocosas sostienen con anhelo la nueva revista donde aparece Ryōta en todo el esplendor de un día de verano en la playa.

Ellas no tienen derecho a posar sus ojos en el rubio, Kise es sólo suyo y no piensa compartirlo con nadie, el sólo pensamiento del blondo siendo alejado de su lado por alguien más le esparce fuego por las venas.

Sonríe al recordar a Ryōta amarrado a la cama del departamento que comparten y siente satisfacción al saberse el único que puede tenerlo.

Nadie más que no sea él va a tener al rubio; Kise Ryōta sólo es suyo.

* * *

 **Zavist:** En Bosnio, significa Envidia.

*Frase de Arthur Schopenhauer


	4. Gnjev

**Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Este escrito forma parte del V Evento del grupo en Facebook AokiLovers~ **"Pecados Capitales".**

* * *

 **Ijudski**

 _Capitulo segundo:_ _ **Gnjev**_

 **.**

 _La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente al corazón*_

 **.**

La ira lo inundó y le arrebató la cordura. El rojo tiñó su vista y los celos le nublaron el poco juicio que aún le quedaba.

Las sonrisas de Ryōta debían ser sólo suyas, nadie más podría verlas. Esa calidez sólo debía ser para él, las fans del rubio sólo eran mocosas molestas y acaparadoras que querían separarlo de su Sol.

Y lo decidió, él haría todo lo posible para lograr que Kise permaneciera siempre a su lado. Lo inimaginable y lo imposible no serían barreras para él y su amor, y por muy enfermo que sonara si para tener a Ryōta a su lado debía atarlo y amordazarlo a su cama pues así sería.

Y la irá y el amor liberaron al monstruo que habitaba dentro de él.

* * *

Gnjev: En Bosnio, significa Ira. La irá que libera y arrasa con todo a su paso.

*Frase de Nicolás Tommaseo


End file.
